


hEh time to create a haikyuu fanfic

by ChaiChaiRealSmooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idk i guess i'll add them as I go, LOL I'M GOING TO CREATE A RANT UP HERE, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, awejkl;ra, how do i do tags, i'll really stop, i'll-, ok i'll stop, seriously how, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiChaiRealSmooth/pseuds/ChaiChaiRealSmooth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!! ok lemme take it down a notch.

NOPE I CAN'T TAKE IT DOWN A NOTCH I AM TOO HYPER FOR THIS HAHA ANYWAYS, I'M HONESTLY GOING TO TRY WRITING SOMETHING N E W FOR ONCE AND CREATE A WHOLE NEW SCHOOL AND A WHOLE NEW TEAM AND HONESTLY THIS IS GOING TO BE ALEKWRJAERALWKERJ ANYWAYS PROBABLY WILL MIX UP EVENTS AND SKIP A LOT SINCE IT JUST EXISTS IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AND KINDOF N O T IN THE SAME SCHOOLS AS THE CANNON ONES, BUT I HAD THIS...DREAM? THOUGHTS?

IDK IM AWAKE FOR TOO LONG AND I CAN'T TELL WHEN IM ASLEEP AND NOT ANYWAYS WHY AM I EVEN WRITING THIS AND NOT THE STORY ITSELF-

have a nice day lol (pls do)


	2. W o o captain of the C L U B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'll be putting all the characters 
> 
> o n e 
> 
> b y
> 
> o n e
> 
> :)
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O K so here's Mr.Captain, "the zombie", it's Takaaki Akiyama. He's a third year, #1, and loves caffeinated drinks but also loves sleep. This is bad cuz...he wants to sleep and drink coffee made of red bull. 

He's a skilled receiver and plays right wing spiker, but also can double as libero. 

His height is 178cm, he's salty that he's not 180cm lol (5'10"). His personality is the tired dad™ but also he loves his teammates when he's not too busy dying.

Also...I didn't color it cuz lol procrastination. His hair's light brown-ish.

HERE'S A VISUAL FOR HIM ALFJK;EASER


	3. #2, "I told you...I didn't bleach my hair...!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE 
> 
> Me: did you bleach hair
> 
> Hiroto: N O 
> 
> Me: you totally did
> 
> Hiroto: ...
> 
> Me: wAi nO-
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O K HERE'S OUR VICE CAPTAIN, #2, HE'S BEAUTY, HE'S GRACE, HE DIDN'T BLEACH HIS HAIRS, IT'S Hiroto Inoue. He loves a cup of tea in the afternoon, watching the pond behind his home with some traditional snacks. 

He's the tallest in the volleyball club, well was. Until that one tall first year kid. LOL ANYWAYS. He's 182cm tall.

He plays as a defense specialist, but he also can do setter.

He's willing to be overdramatic for the scene, in general a fun guy. He's a good student and a good team-mate...UNLESS you get him to the point he's so mad that he'll ignore everyone and listen to music while chewing on Konpeito candies.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

HERE'S DA BOI 


	4. #3, "3rd year, #3, and born on March 3rd? how fitting..."

OK so I really should be making the actual story, but like... yeah. 

Kiyoshi Kato is a third year, the oldest in the club. He likes eating spicy instant ramen while binge-watching anime/tv shows at home, but he also loves gari gari-kun any time of the year, at any weather. He also secretly adopts all the volleyball club members ~~ok fine maybe not but I would like to think so.~~

If the captain was a tired dad, he's that one cool uncle you wish you had/or have. He's 175cm tall, the main libero but really good at serving (relative to the team).

Tbh he always has a resting bitch face and a cranky attitude, but he kinda a tsundere so...do as you wish with that info...

Here's da boi


	5. #4 WAIT SO I AM CONFUSION

O K FINALLY THE LAST 3RD YEAR PHEW.

His name is Hitoshi Kanda, or known as Mr. Confused. How he got this nickname you ask? He got it because when off-court, or sometimes even on-court, he stands there with a blank face with question marks practically popping outta the thin air. 

ANYWAYS, he likes kohakutou, or the Japanese crystal candy. He always says that he likes it because, "it's crunchy and not at the same time and it's confusing and that confuses me and-"

He's one of the taller ones in the team, 180cm tall. He plays mid blocker with his quick but confusingly accurate blocks, and usually he doesn't even know how he got there. He's also capable to be a pinch server, his specialty is a jump serve with a power of something close to a spike, but he can change that unknown to himself. 

He's the fun one, just as long as you don't stress him out by making him too confused. If that happens, he'll most likely blow a fuse and sit/stand there like a sack of potatoes. But other than that, he'll bring snacks for everyone, get water, try to look after everyone, and basically a nice dude.

**OK SO, I REALIZED THAT HE LOOKED A BIT LIKE SAKUSA AND KENMA'S SECRET LOVE CHILD AND A C K**

**HERE'S DA BOI (IMO HE CAN GET IT DOE)**

****


	6. #5, "hi, I'm the troublemaker"

ON TO THE 2ND YEARS WE GO

Otori Hatanaka, the "tail", #5, and is admittedly the troublemaker of the crew. He has a mother/son like relationship with Kotori Suzuki. They get teased by others with the chanting of "Kotori Otori" over and over. Otori then retaliates by either ignoring them and throwing a shoe at their face, or even going along with it by acting smug with Kotori. Kotori on the other hand is the damage controller, when the shoe is thrown, he hands a snack or treat from his adorable little "bento box" (most of the people that know him call it the "emotional medical bag") and when Otori goes along with the teasing, he also acts smug along with it, but afterwards dying of embarrassment. To prevent death, hand over a piece of mochi or other hand-held snacks.

Otori is on the short side of the team, with the height of 172cm, he's the setter but still goes his way of being the defense specialist.

His words could be careless and rash sometimes, but he's a kind person at heart. He's just too wild for being "sappy".

HERE'S DA BOI


	7. #6, "Hi I'm the bby and the Club Mom"

sO here's the baby of the group, Kotori Suzuki.

His personality is very relaxed, and has the group mom vibes but less than one other character I hope I draw fast enough. He will try to get to know everyone, but sometimes can seem annoying, but in reality he's just trying his best. 

He loves any food :D

In case you can't read my messy handwriting, his name literally means "Little bird", he's a second year, and practically loves everyone. But piss him off (which should be hard to do unless you know him real well), and you'll get drop-kicked. 

He plays the setter mostly, but can double as the middle blocker. 

I FORGOT HIS HEIGHT ELJWRKLER 

He's 174cm tall, but he's not the tallest in the team, don't worry. 

**HAHA I TOLD YOU I CAN DO THIS M O M**

**jk**

**HERE'S DA BOI**

****


	8. Chapter 8

(LOL that's Mr.Confusion IK he acts not confused this chapter thing but nah it's cuz GOTTA INSERT DOMINENCE )

* * *

The Takako High, or more commonly dubbed as Taka, was a quickly rising Highschool known for their track and field team. The school was located near the Miyagi prefecture, but on the edge Iwate prefecture. 

"Perfect! I'll go there!"

The owner of the shout was...a....giant?...white-haired ...student...? Well anyways, he was standing on the streets, holding a sheet of a piece of paper of what people can only assume as an acceptance letter. The said male soon proceeded to bow his head profusely at an old lady who came out of her shop to see what the ruckus was about. Whom in turn, didn't even care that he shouted on top of his lungs and congratulated the boy for getting into the school he desired. 

* * *

(timeskip to first day of school lol)

"DAD! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! CAN I BORROW YOUR BIKE?" The white haired boy screamed, the sound echoing throughout the quite large house.

"YOU CAN BORROW IT, SORRY THAT YOUR COUZIN BROKE YOURS!" another scream echoed back, allowing the boy to jump onto the bike and screaming for the last time, "BYE DAD! LOVE YOUUUUU-!" he trailed off, the said father giving a sweet smile at the shrinking figure zooming away. 

The man sighed with a chuckle before turning to see a messily wrapped box at the counter behind him. He opened the messily wrapped covering, to see a bento. He peeked out the window just to see if he was within hearing distance...nope. He's a gone man. 

"Oh...he left..." The father sighed, thinking of the lunch-less boy.

* * *

(at school)

"Who's that tall kid?"

"Is he even Japanese?" 

"Look at his white hair! Is he a delinquent?"

"He looks so intimidating!"

Students whispered about the white haired, tall, and intimidating boy that was wearing a scowl on his face, but in reality, the boy was mulling about his forgotten lunch. 'Dang it...on the first day of school...I just had to forget my lunch...UGH they are going to laugh at me for being such an I D I O T!' He thought bitterly, as he sat down at the back, since his towering height over the other students. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a small boy approached him, his yellow-brown hair bouncing up and down as a wide and sunny smile stretched on his lips. "Hi! I'm Asuka Kita! But you can call me Asuka cuz honorifics make me feel eeeehheesgh" the small boy then shuddered at the thoughts of 'Kita-san'

"O-oh hi! Uh...my name is F-Fujin Oshiro! N-nice to meet you!" Fujin slapped himself mentally for stuttering so damn much during a single introduction. Heck this classmate is going to think he's so uncool now- "COOL! um...CAN I CALL YOU FUJI-CHAN?" Asuka quipped, blushing slightly at his own boldness. The white haired boy tilted his head to the side, frowning in thought. "Weren't you supposed to be able to call me whatever since you let me call you Asuka-Chan?" The small boy gasped, pulling back dramatically, before letting out a happy sob and clutching the other boy, well trying to since their size differences, and gave the big boy a squeeze. "You'resopreciousIfeellikeanoldman- WAIT YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL?" Asuka stopped mid rant to stare at a pair of volleyball shoes in the other's bag, the said other blushing at the statement. "U-uh yeah. A little." Fujin chuckled, looking down at his various types of tapes and his favorite pair of volleyball shoes, then at his own feet. 

Asuka, of course caught this and said, "Did something happen to your feet?" The tall boy sighed, grimacing at the thoughts. "Well, yeah. Cuz I was being careless like my mom told me exactly not to do..." The shorter boy froze, and he could practically hear the crickets chirping in the background despite it being April. "Ah...well..." He started, making the other look up at him intently, "I'm sure the club won't mind!" He beamed his signature 'sunshine and rainbows smile', as someone _else_ dubbed it so. "Well...then..." the white boy said hesitantly, "can...you go with me to sign up...?" Asuka **_beamed_** and not his signature one, but like ' ** _you're standing right next to the damn s u n_** ' kind as he scribbled something down. The tall boy peeked, to see...a phone number? "HERE! MY PHONE NUMBER! That way we can talk when we're not at school!". Fujin smiled, aloof and laxed while he accepted the paper, and just like that, class started with a _briiiing_ of the school bell.

* * *

(after school)

"ASUKA-CHAN!" Fujin shouted, scaring a few students in the hallway, but the person themselves turned around and beamed back. "Hey Fuji-chan! Let's go to the volleyball club, I'm sure they'll like you!" The tall boy fidgeted, "Are you sure they would?" he continued, "I'm really loud, awkward at first and kinda too careless, I mean look at my f o o t!" The shorter boy then snorted, "I'm suuuuuuuuuuuure they'll accept you with open arms. now COME ON! I'LL RACE YA!" This ended with them panting at the Gym entrance, the shorter leaning on one of the poles and the taller laying flat on the floor. (but they weren't actually running, they were dodging students and weaving past them)

"Oh? Who might this be, Asuka?" a tired voice drawled.

"Hey shuddup Akiyama-san! Make them feel welcomed or they might leave!" another voice, it was higher and lively. 

"Holy crap, how tall is this kid" the third voice chuckled, with a slight bit of low rumble to it that reminded him of his dad. 

'oh S H O O T I'M STILL LAYING ON THE GROUND, IN FRONT OF MY SENPAIS-!' Fujin shouted in his head, as he stood up with maximum speed that if he went any faster, it would cause whiplash.

"GOMEN SENPAIS!" He shouted, the black-haired boy stepping back slightly while sweat dropping, the blonde chuckling after a look of surprise, and the tired one yawning after a wave of his hand. Asuka rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Fuji-chan, you don't need to do that..." The white haired boy then straightened up, towering over the boys that seemed to be at max, 185cm. Asuka then sweatdropped. "Maybe you should just...bow again...you're too tall..." He muttered, earning a chuckle from the elder kids. 

"Anyways, I think I haven't introduced myself yet. Hi, I'm Hiroto Inoue, a 3rd year. And this is Takaaki Akiyama, also a 3rd year." The blonde- or now dubbed as Inoue, introduced. The tall first year's eyes trailed to the black haired male, who didn't introduce themselves yet. Him, seemingly having caught this act, jolted up and smiled. 

"Oh yeah, hi! I'm Seiichi Maruyama, a second year. Nice to meet you...Fuji...chan...?" Maruyama questioned towards the end, not having heard the boy's actual name. 

"OH, MY NAME IS FUJIN OSHIRO, FIRST YEAR, NICE TO YOU MEET YOU SENPAIS!" Fujin quickly said, the volume being higher than what is ethical for indoor talk. Hiroto chuckled, moving to pat the tall kid's shoulders when something, or rather some _ **one**_ rammed into him. 

"EH?" Fujin yelped as he stepped back to catch the falling third year, who had a smile that parents use to 'cover up' their irritation. 

"SORRY HIROTO I WAS IN A RUSH- oh wait what is this child. Why he so tall? 'Tis should be illegal. Bow down, ye child." Fuji obeyed in confusion, bowing a perfect 90 degrees in front of the long-haired boy. Satisfied, the dark haired boy started talking, "My name is Hitoshi Kanda! Third year, AND YE BETTER NOT BE A MIDDLE BLOCKER!" He said, almost shouting by the end. Akiyama, the ever-so-tired boy, stepped forward. "I might not look it, but I'm actually the captain here. You here to sign up for the club?" He yawned out, his voice lazy and drawling. Fuji's eyes in turn sparkled. 'COOL! THE CAPTAIN IS TALKING TO ME! I WONDER WHAT POSITION HE PLAYS?' He must have somehow said the last part out loud, since the captain was already speaking. "I play the right wing spiker, but I can also play libero." Then the captain nudged the others, them straightening out and speaking. "I play the defense, but I can double as setter." Inoue said, then moving for the other to speak. "I'm one of the pinch servers, the power serv- ka;heklhruiujks" Maruyama said, only to be slapped on the back by Kanda. "Yur so DUMB? How on Earth, wait no, WHY on EARTH would ya forget to say that yur the ACE" He slurred, having a weird accent to his words. "But Hitoshi-san...what if he wanted to be ace so he beats me...?" Maruyama retorted, with a comical tear down his face as he gets headlocked and wrestled to the floor by the third year. Asuka stood, unaffected, while Fujin froze, all color draining out of him while he watched the older kids get tangled on the floor. 

The tired captain sighed, stepping on the long-haired third year, as Inoue held the poor second-year ace, who seemed to have his spirit leave his body. "Seiichi nooOOOooOO" Inoue fake cried, dramatically carrying the boy into the gym.

"Hey Fuji?" Asuka piped up, turning to face the rigid tall boy next to him. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'LL CHANGE POSITIONS!" Fujin squeaked loudly, the golden brown haired boy quirking up an eyebrow. "Oh, do you play middle blocke-" Asuka started, only to be blocked by the white haired boy, and chucked across his shoulder as he stiffly walked into the gym.

"You know...He's not actually going to kill you...?"

"NUH UH, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"...but...!"

"N O P E"

"Haha ok then."

**WEEEEEEEE OK hAhAHAHA I DID IT MOM I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING THAT'S LONGER THAN 200 WORDS**

**The characters that wasn't posted already are on their way, I just didn't digitalize the characters...yup...even the "main" characters...LOL**

**OK BUT LIKE honestly this is my first fanfic, I always just read what other people wrote and although I did have ideas, I was like 'nah that idea's crap, leave it up to the others' and just tossed them. That being said my writing skills may not be the best but whatever o3o**

**I'll probably be editing a lot so...just an fyi LOL**

  
  


**B U T NOW I'M HERE AND YOU AIN'T GETTING RID OF M E HAHAHAHAokI'llstopnowthxbye**

**THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK LOVE YALL(OR ONE PERSON -3-)**


	9. Chapter 9

__

_(two good boiz)_

Now, the first years and the volleyball club members have all made it into the gym...almost. Why almost? Well, the two second-year players, other than Maruyama, had run off yesterday for a certain reason.

\--------------------------------------------kinda like a flashback but not-----------------------------------------------

_"HEY CAPTAIN!" A short multicolor-haired boy shouted, his sharp eyes staring directly at the tired boy._

_"Whhhhhhaaaat is it this timeeeeee, Otori" The captain groaned, already done with the underclassman's bullshit._

"ME AND KOTORI ARE GOING TO GO THE TRACK AND FIELD CONVENTION!" He screeched, everyone in the gym now turning to see the scene.

"WHAT? Ok, first of all, you aren't in the track and field club. Secondly, how did you get Mr.Responsible Momtmto agree to this? Third of all, WHY?" Akiyama sighed, covering his ears at what's about to come.

"FIRST OF ALL, THE TRACK AND FIELD CAPTAIN WANTED TO SWITCH TO VOLLEYBALL SO 'WE' SAID HE HAD TO LET US GO ON THE CONVENTION FIRST." Akiyama felt like he was going to faint, the captain of the track and field club was known for being small but incredibly fast, and enough spite to make up for the lack of height. And HIM? On the volleyball team? With all these overly energetic monkeys? This is just a recipe for total disaster.

"SECONDLY, I SAID HE HAD TO GO TOO, AND THE CAPTAIN SAID FINE!" The captain deadpanned, unimpressed, "So...he really didn't have ANY say in this. Huh?" The second-year started sweating under his gaze, feeling threatened, he shouted the last reason.

"THIRD OF ALL, CUZ WE DON'T GET ANY TRAINING CAMPS OR ANYTHING, IT MAKES ME SAD!" He said, then froze.

Inoue, the ever-loving vice captain of the volleyball team, had a deadly aura around him, with a pinched smile, as he turned away with a bag of...konpieto candy. Now, Inoue was the calm, loving dad of the group, usually never getting mad. But if he does, he usually only has the deadly aura around him, so give him a few minutes to an hour and he'll be back to his usual self. But if you see him take out his konpieto candies, you're in trouble. Inoue snagged open the bag, taking one piece out and promptly, chomping down on it with maximum force to create a loud _crunch_. Now, you really shouldn't bother him at this point...unless you're Asuka or his favorite children. Asuka walked up to Inoue, his eyes sparkling up at him, as the vice captain's deadly aura faded for a split second as he handed some of the candy to the smaller boy, who took them with a chirped 'thank you!' Afterwards, his deadly aura returned, the candy cracking with every move of his jaw.

"Captain..." Fujin spoke, holding the volleyball he was about to serve.

"Yes?" Akiyama questioned, mid-gathering the fallen volleyballs.

"He's...looking at...EEP!" Fujin shouted, trying to hide himself behind the smaller boy.

"What was that for?" Akiyama grumped, looking in the direction the taller boy was looking at in fear.

His eyes met Inoue's, the latter's eyes not being the warm ember, but a deadly blazing fire. "...oh" Akiyama spoke, quickly dropping everything he had in his arms and grabbing Fujin's wrist, dragging the boy who just followed after a surprised 'eep'.

They walked in silence, reaching the club rooms, and then going up to the volleyball club's designated room. "What...are we doing here, Akiyama-san?" Fujij questioned, looking around and accidentally smacking his face into the doorframe. The older snorted, opening the metal closet-like door.

Inside, there was a tiny refrigerator along with many varieties of snacks. The white haired boy frowned in confusion, "why?" He peeped, glancing at the captain who looked thoughtful while looking at the pile of sweets.

"They're going to need it"

"Need what?"

"These snacks"

"Wait...who?"

"Inoue and Kotori"

"Who's...Kotori...san?"

"The mom"

"Oh, the mo- MOM?"

"Yes, the club 'mom' "

"...??????????"

"Just- follow me"

The two walked back in silence, the taller holding the sweets while the shorter held the cans of drink and sipping away a can of coffee.

"Now, listen carefully. The strawberry mochi tray is for Kotori, and the dango stick and this can of green tea is for Inoue. Now go become the favorite child of the two major parents." Fujin then got shoved a can of green tea as he was pushed towards his first target, Inoue.

"Uh...Inoue-san?" Fujin started, pausing when he met the eyes of the other, taking a deep breath in before continuing. "I brought you these with Akiyama-San! Please take them!" He bursted, handing the dango and a can of green tea in a highschool-girl like manner. If it was any other case, the rest would have laughed at the tallest child's jitteriness, but in this case, no one in the room made any remarks. NO ONE.

"..." Inoue stared, eyes gazing from the snack, then to the boy. "What's this?" he said, questioning.

"It's...a dango stick and green tea, Inoue-san"

"..." Inoue moved, Fujin flinching in anticipation of him lashing out, but when the younger boy slit his eyes open as the weight on his hand was lifted, he was the wisp of a smile on the elder boy's face.

"Thanks, Oshiro-chan." Inoue said, motioning to his other vacant side of the bench. "You can just call me Fujin, Inoue-San." He said, while sitting down next to him. The elder then looked deep in thought, the opened dango now being chewed on while so. After a bit of silence and Inoue handing the two children some konpieto candies, he spoke. "Then, Fujin-chan, how are you liking this club? I know this is your first day and everything." Inoue looked sideways, to face Fujin, who was also being stared at by Asuka, waiting for the answer. "Well, I did almost nothing here, but I know I want to stay in this club." Fujin replied, smiling. The smile soon shrunk, his eyes going downcast and a sigh leaving his lips. "But...I don't know if i can join the club." The white haired boy muttered, laying his chin on his hands. Asuka looked down as well, knowing what happened to the boy's foot. But Inoue didn't, so he asked, "Fujin, what happened?" "I...broke my foot." The vice captain looked surprised, glancing down at the boy's foot. Sure enough, the left shoe was loosened way more than the right, and coming up from the shoe was a foot brace. "How long has it been?" He questioned, kneeling down on the floor to inspect the brace. "Uh, about 3 weeks, Inoue-san." Fujin replied, yelping softly when the elder grazed over a sore spot. "So over there, huh. Fujin, why aren't you wearing a full-foot cast?" The addressed boy, was looking away and twiddling his fingers. "Fujin...You gotta wear a cast for this one, it's not just a simple fracture or a sprain. It's full on broken bones." Inoue said, voice soft but holding power, like a parent. Fujin frowned, "But Inoue-San! I'm fine! I rode my bike all the way to school too! It didn't hurt when I did that-" then he grit his teeth and bit a half-out groan, because the elder was having no shit and poked his foot. "Hush, we're getting you a new cast whether you like it or not." He then got up, strolling out of the gym, the forgotten snacks laying on the bench neatly.

"Uh...should I be worried, Asuka?"

"Probably? I think he's going to call the 'suit mans' "

"Suit mans?"

"You'll find out."

"Do I want to?"

"Maybe?"

Fujin sat, contemplating just what in the world a 'suit mans' could be, then looked at the first year beside him. First year. Same grade. SAME GRADE? WAIT HOW DOES HE KNOW? "ASUKA, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUIT MANS' ARE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN MY GRADE?" Fujin exclaimed, to be met with a smug grin. "I knew him because of our parents since a long time ago." Asuka giggled, swinging his foot as he looked out the gym doors. "Aaaaaaand 3, 2, 1, here he comes." Asuka said in a sing-song voice, cheerfully standing up from the chair and promptly leaving Fujin alone. Fujin however, sat in confusion, until he turned to the door to see...men...in suits...? And it wasn't that intimidating until they started walking towards him, f a s t. 

_This is my death day_ Fujin whispered, a comical tear rolling down his cheek. But they stopped, right in front of him. He looked at Asuka and Inoue in confusion, and the latter nodded. At the que the men began unpacking their equipment, taking his shoe off and measuring it, the boy squeaking in confusion and freezing in his spot. _I better not move a single muscle, or they might tear my whole foot off...!_ He thought, frozen and seemingly not even blinking nor breathing. 

"B R E A T H E YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE NOT GOING TO HURT YOU"

"NO THEY'RE GOING TO TEAR MY FOOT OFF- OH NO I JUST MOVED-!"

"They really aren't going to tear your foot off, Fujin."

"Just trust the boiz, will ya?"

"Wait what's going on- oh. They're back? The ones that karate chopped me in the fa-lckjwakehrklj"

"SHHHH SHUT UP IDIOT"

" _ **??????????????**_ but _w h y_ "

"Just...shut up." 

" :((((("

It felt like forever, but the suit-wearing men finished, leaving the frozen boy after a nod to the smiling vice captain. The boy now with a brand new cast over his foot sank down and slid off the bench, as if he was dead. 

"Uh is it just me, or was he not breathing the whole time? He looks blue?" Kanda spoke, tilting his head.

"Wait shit-" Akiyama started, only to be cut off.

"FUJI-CHAN, B R E A T H E YOU CAN'T DIE YET" Asuka screamed, violently shaking the other.

"ASUKA, DON'T SHAKE HIM SO MUCH HE MIGHT THROW UP!" Inoue scolded.

" :( " Asuka has done it now. He was pouting and his shoulders dropped, looking like a kicked puppy.

"OK FINE SHAKE HIM WHATEVER" Inoue said, exasperated.

" :) "Then Asuka went back to shaking his fallen friend. 

"lakfsekr;le AM I DEAD?" Fujin shouted, sitting up abruptly and making Asuka jump back with an 'eep'. 

"oh" Fujin said, looking a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time, "I'm not dead if you're here, Asuka." he sighed, getting up and pouting. 

"Why- how do you know you're not dead, Fujin?" Inoue asked, patting the other in the back.

"Cuz Asuka would be at heaven, or something like that. And I'm pretty sure I won't be meeting him there" Fujin said, still pouting. 

"..." the whole gym was silent until the door opened suddenly with a loud creak and most j u m p e d at the sound. At the door, was a boy, with long hair tied into a low, fluffy ponytail, and he walked in without sparing anyone even a glance. "Inoue-san, who is he?"Fujin whispered, turning to see a grimace on the other's face. "He's the club mom...Kotori Suzuki...He really must be pissed off if he's practicing serves like that..." The white haired boy turned around, then watched the newly named 'club mom' practically spiking the balls over the court.

"Dad..." Fujin started as he snuck behind the vice captain, "...I'm scared, hold me." Inoue blinked, contemplating the new title given to him.

Then he shrugged, thinking that it's the price of being father-like in his lifestyle and gave the boy pats on the back through a one-arm hug. He heard a crinkling sound from the taller boy's pocket, so he poked it and looked at the boy with question in his eyes. The white haired boy immediately jumped and took out the package. "INOUE-SAN!" Fujin whisper-shouted, "WHAT DO I DO? I WAS SUPPOSED TO GIVE THIS TO HIM BUT HE'S S C A R Y!" Inoue whispered, "How are you talking in spaces? Ah never mind, just do what you did with me. It should work? He likes adorable things but uh, you're not very considered 'cute' normally-" Inoue stopped, looking up at the boy's face. It...surprisingly didn't hold any fear as he walked towards the pissed-off club mom. "SUZUKI-SAN!" Fujin said, loud enough to catch the whole school's attention, the addressed boy stopping mid-jump serve, the ball barely hitting his hands and bouncing off on Fujin's bowed head. Suzuki then dropped down, slightly sweatdropping even with his mad aura. "What is it?" Suzuki said, with a forced-on smile. Fujin did not un-bow to meet his gaze as he offered the cutely-packaged strawberry mochi "PLEASE TAKE THIS, KOTORI-SAN!" He practically shouted, his arms slightly trembling as he waited. 

**_OK SO I SHOULD BE WRITING THE REST OF THIS BUT I'M LAZY AND I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING IN SO LONG SO I'M JUST GOING TO POST THIS WITH A CLIFFHANGER THAT NO ONE WILL CARE ABOUT ANYWAYS SO IT DON'T MATTER BUT THEN MY MIND IS SAYING P O S T I T N O W ANYWAYS HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA_ **

**_HAVE FUN ANYONE THAT BOTHERS TO READ THIS <3 _ **

**_HEHEHEHEHEHHE INTRODUCED TWO CHARACTERS AND SOME BACKGROUND SETTINGS H E H OK BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ **


	10. Some headcannons about these boiz cuz I've been not writing lol oopsie

_Contains characters not in the story y e t oopsie_

* * *

_At a training camp_

Fujin: I'M AWAKE

Inoue: Great! Let's start warm-ups with 50 serves!

Fujin: What do you mean I was awake? me? awake?? nope sorry didn't happen.

* * *

Otori: Hey bro?

Kotori: Yeah?

Otori: .

Kotori: Did you realize I just added a K to my name and now no one knows who's actually talking?

Kotori: ...

Otori: Nice.

* * *

_The characters and their favorite drinks_

Akiyama: Death wish (He really do have a death wish)

Inoue: Tea, any tea. But he usually drinks something along the lines of green tea. (He's an old man confirmed)

Kato: Iced coffee (In a venti cup if from starbucks)

Kanda: Sour lemonade (Is it sour or sweet????)

Otori: Soda, any soda. (THIS IS AMERICA BISH jk they're in Japan)

Kotori: Cookies and cream milkshake (It's sweet, duh)

Maruyama: Choccy milk (idk i thought it fits)

Hanyuu: Gatorade/powerade (runner b o y)

Oshiro (Fujin) : Kageyama's favorite drink, wow it's such hard question ik i'm such smart.

Asuka: Juice, any fruit juice, but give him juice.

Coach: Strawberry frappuccino

Rin(aka will be someone that you'll know later) : Catch me with these DQ Blizzard test- jk likes frozen shit.

Manager 2: Hot chocolate

* * *

_At volleyball match (until noted, it's still at the volleyball match)_

Inoue: I'm positive that Otori is going to get jelous of Kanda because he's going to get attention with his nickname.

Otori: Me? Jelous of Mr. Confusion man?? psssssh, never!

Random girl: Hey! You're that Mr. Confusion! Your play style is so unique and cool! Keep it up!

Random girl 2: Kanda-san! Take this!

Otori: Y-yeah, jelous, who me???

Kotori: He's jelous.

* * *

Inoue: Did everyone rest well? Had good breakfast? Packed everything?

Kotori: I have extra water bottles and a few bentos just in case! And I'll be helping Otor- OTORI GET DOWN FROM THE ROOF!

Akiyama: Wake up, kid, don't fall face first onto the ground. I can tell you it doesn't feel very nice. Take this coffee, don't drink more than half of it.

Maruyama: Come on everyone! We've got this iiiin the bag! I have candy, who wants some?

Kato: I don't give a shit what you do, but don't die or get in too much trouble. No big public property damages, no snatching people's wig off, don't drill a hole into the roof, and if you fight, win.

Manager #2: I have band-aids and alcohol wipes, so if you get hurt minorly, come to me and I'll fix you up.

Fujin: Why do we have so many parent figures?

Asuka: I don't know??? But don't you dare get hurt or I'm throwing hands.

Kanda: Wait, how do you throw your hands? I thought it was connected by muscle tissues blamalwkejlraahweltakhwajlkemjgaljsdklf,jads;f

Hanyuu: Don't question it.

Rin: Yo, anyone want ice cream? I'll buy?

Otori: I feel attacked.

Coach: Idk if I'm blessed or cursed.

* * *

Rin: *walking into the court with nicely done hair*

Fujin: Who's she???

Inoue: It's Rin.

Fujin: Rin?

Rin: IT'S YA GURL, R I N K U R O K A W A , REPORTING FOR DUTY

Fujin: Yup. It's our Rin, sorry for doubting you Inoue-san.

* * *

**(Short break from the volleyball games, it's if they go on vacation time i'll tell you when it's over)**

_**ROOMS** _

#1, #2, and #4

#3, #7, and #8

#5, #6, and air-chan

#9, #10, #1 manager and #2 manager in the biggest room

Coach gets a whole room

* * *

**Reactions/what they do**

People that go woah cuz they've never been to a nice hotel: #5, #6, #10, and #2 manager

Rich person that says can I just upgrade to the luxury room-: #2, Coach

Goes down to the game room/arcade and plays ping pong all night: #5. #6, and #7

Goes to the pool: #2, #3, #9, and #10

Gets lost: #4 and #9

FoOD??: #5, #9, and #10

Dies right after getting into their room: #1, #8, and coach

went missing?????? : #1 manager

* * *

**Sleeping**

Stays awake by default: #1 and #1 manager

Stays awake cuz they're too excited: #5, #6, #7, #9, and #10

Dead by 12 : #2, #3, #8, #2 manager

Yells at them to sleep: Coach, #2, #1

am I supposed to sleep or stay awake??? : #4

* * *

**Sneaking out**

People who sneak out: #1, #3, #4, #5, #7, and #8

People who go to catch them: #2, #6, #10, and #1 manager

Who ends up at the supermarket: #3, #8, and #1 manager

Who ends up caught and dragged back without a reason: #1 and #5

_OiKaWa SaId He'Ll PiCk Me Up DoN't WoRrY_ : #7

Being good children: #9 and #2 manager

_**Um so I came out here and I think I'm in Tokyo now I don't know how I got here, I almost got hit by three cars and a bike ran into me, I have nothing but pajamas on and indoor slippers, I only have 69 cents, I got scratched by a cat and now a messy haired man is taking me away with his owl looking hitman or something and the pudding looking hair man that looks similar to someone is staring at me and did I mention I'm in Tokyo?**_ : #4

* * *

OK AFTERWARDS IT'LL BE VOLLEYBALL MATCH UNTIL I TELL YALL

* * *

I'll be randomly adding things in this, so look out for that.


	11. The club parents? Back to normal. New characters? Introduced. The coach? WAIT WHAT COACH?

**_Last chapter: "What is it?" Suzuki said, with a forced-on smile. Fujin did not un-bow to meet his gaze as he offered the cutely-packaged strawberry mochi "PLEASE TAKE THIS, SUZUKI-SAN!" He practically shouted, his arms slightly trembling as he waited._ **

Fujin stood still, as the weight in his hands has not been lifted yet. He took in a deep breath, and building up courage he never had, he looked up with a determined look-

**_Suzuki-san...was crying...?_ **

"S-Suzuki-san??????" Fujin stuttered, not knowing how to deal with a crying second year.

"I'm fuineeeeeee uwahhhhhh"(I'm fine but crying noises) The second year sobbed, roughly lodging himself on the younger's shoulder to lay his head on Fujin's back. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh...!!!!" Fujin squeaked, looking at Inoue, then Captain, then at Asuka, with a look of _**HELP ME**_ _ **.**_

_Inoue gestured, "Lift him up"_

_Captain gestured, "Give him a hug"_

_Asuka gestured, "Bring him to the bean bag at the club room"_

So...Fujin couldn't choose which one...

He did all three at once, like a normal person.

Fujin lifted the smaller boy up into a princess carry, protectively hugging the boy as he walked to club room, and gently lay the other down on the bean bag.

By that point, Kotori was embarrassed rather than mad, Fujin was worried that the older had caught a cold, and the others were either laughing their asses off or adoring the scene.

"SUZUKI-SAN! HAVE YOU CAUGHT A COLD? DO YOU NEED THE NURSE????" 

"NO! I mean, AH SCREW IT N O! And call me Kotori!"

"Oh...alright Kotori-san. Do you need anything?"

"Ummm...Can I have my strawberry mochi?"

"Oh yeah! Here you go!"

"Thank you, Fujin-Chan!"

"You're' welcome Kotori-san! But may I ask, why were you so mad?" Fujin started, tilting his head sideways in confusion. Kotori sighed in turn, and started speaking. "Well you see..."

_(Just in case some of you are sensitive to bullying, it don't go deep into it but yeah know that someone does get bullied)_

_"Come on, Kotori!" The wild-haired boy screamed, circling around the track and field team's president._

_"Otori! Stop that! I'm so sorry, Hanyuu-chan!" Kotori sighed as he put his arm restrictively around the overactive boy's neck as a warning._

_The other boy, a second year as well, and the president, sighed. "No...It's ok...I guess..."_

_"So...whatchu want from us, Mr. I'msuperfastandtiny?" Otori said, face in a mock-serious expression._

_"Why you...!" Hanyuu (prez dude) started, but then sighed once again. "I wanted to transfer to the volleyball club." He muttered, stiffening slightly when a boy with almost military-style-cut jogged over._

_"Oh hohoho? Is Hanyuu finally moving out of this club? It was about time anyways. congrats! Now you can be a volleyball nerd instead of being a pain-in-the-ass to this club." He whispered the last part, so no one other than himself and Hanyuu could hear it._

_"Yeah...ok...?" Hanyuu replied, his mouth twitching when he sees the short-haired boy announcing the others of the club._

_"You're leaving?"_

_"w O o it was about damn t i m e"_

_"I guess we have to have the...goodbye party"_

_"Hell-fucking-yeah"_

_Kotori sensed something off with what they were saying, was it the abundunt cussing? or was it the lack of sadness or pride in the boy they were talking about? or was it even the slight pause when they said goodbye party? Any would fit, but when he looked to the boy in question, he felt that the party wasn't the most...friendly. The long-haired runner was sweating, if he wasn't here before, he would have assumed the boy just finished jogging or running. But even with that aside, you really couldn't miss the nervous shake of the hands or the snarl._

_Kotori frowned, summoning his inner Otori, he marched up to the captain and put his arms around his shoulders. "Well sirs, may we take our leave? We have to plan something together, for a project!" He chirped, putting on his peppy and flowery aura, as well as his "heart-striker" tone as the girls in his classes call it. It of course worked, and as they were about to take their leave, Otori had to pipe up and said, "Can we join you for your trip next week???" As the other club members heard this, they frowned, but looking back at Kotori, they put on smiles and said yes._

_When they were out of view from everyone else, Kotori un-wrapped his arm from around Hanyuu's shoulders, and proceeded to smack Otori square in the head, the latter whining and calling out, "Mom you're a brute! WAIT NO- MON AMI! MON AMI!" He screamed, his slip of the tongue about to get him all the way to hell with one smack from Kotori's spike to the head. Now the track and field vice-captain stood, a hand on where Kotori's hand had rested on just a minute ago. Kotori, the ever observant boy, spotted this and smiled warmly while walking towards Hanyuu. "Did I make you uncomfortable with putting my arms around you? Sorry about that, Hanyuu-chan. I just had the feeling that we needed to get you out of there." Kotori scratched the back of his head, looking down at his feet._

_"It's- uh, ok." Hanyuu said, lips in a firm line and face stoic. Kotori brightened, and turned around, gesturing at Hanyuu. "Come on! I'll treat you to something from the coach's bakery! I'll surely succeed in paying this time!" He pumped his fists, then yelled at Otori to get himself back down from the roof. The three walked, silently chattering from time to time on the way._

_"HEY COACH!" Otori screamed, some customers turning to look at him._

_"Stop it! You're causing a ruckus!" Kotori said, disappointedly hitting his back._

_"OI WELCOME KIDS! COME! HAVE A SEAT IN HERE!" A black-haired woman screamed back, her hair was short and well-styled.(like Ushijima's but longer hair ig IDK That's what others told me ok?)_

_"Oh hoho? Who's this?" A girl with messy hair came out from the kitchen, guiding them in while commenting on Hanyuu._

_"Uh, the name's Hanyuu Eito." Hanyuu said, slightly taken aback with the welcoming._

_"Then hey to you, HanHan-chan. Oi KotoKoto, where did you find him? I hope you didn't forcefully adopt another child again." She said, handing a macaron to Kotori._

_"It was, ONE time. ONCE! And he's doing great in the team now, isn't he?" He scoffed, but accepting the macaron with a smile and a thank you._

_"What about me :(" Otori pouted, draping himself over the girl._

_She ignored Otori and turned to Hanyuu, "Well, HanHan-chan. My name's Rin Kurokawa, nice to meet you. So, what do you like? I could fetch you one or whip something up for you, my treat." Rin chuckled, waving at the "coach" and picking up one of the fresh cheese bread and handing it to Otori. "Here you go, you big baby." Otori perked up and cheered, as he was sat down next to Kotori._

_"As I was saying..." Rin sighed, smiling/smirking(?) at Hanyuu. "What type of pastery you want?" Hanyuu, he could say he wasn't the one for bread or just pasteries in general. He always made sure to control his carbs intake at all times...Except when there was instant ramen. But this was a bakery, not a supermarket. "Uhhh..." He said, clearly lost. Otori laughed, "Dude! It's ok if ya don't know whatchu want! We can getcha something from the convinience store if ya want?" Kotori and Rin looked at him weirdly. "Since when did you say, 'ya', Otori?" Kotori raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. Otori flushed, "OI I WAS JUST TRYNNA BE WELCOMING!" He burst out, then cackled. Kotori sighed fondly, then turned to Hanyuu. "Well, he did say one thing right. We can get you something from the corner store nearby or the Korean market just down the block too." He then got up, with 500 yen in his hands. "COACH, I'LL BE LEAVING THE MONEY HERE, THANK YOU FOR THE BREAD!" Kotori said, voice a bit louder so she could hear. As they walked out, they could hear an angry but fond, "I TOLD YOU THOSE WERE FREE, YOU GODDAMN CHILDREN!" Otori and Kotori snickered, Hanyuu standing and realising the messy-haired girl was gone._

_"Uh...Kurokawa-san is gone?" Hanyuu said, clearly not knowing that they all were in the same grade._

_"LOL SHE'S THE SAME AGE AS US HANYUU!" Otori laughed, patting the other on the back._

_"Oh" Hanyuu said, looking to Kotori._

_Kotori sweatdropped, "Don't worry, she's just changing out of work uniform. she doesn't actually work there, but she likes helping out and gets free bread." Kotori smiled, then waved when he spotted Rin running down the sidewalk._

_"So, which market we goin' to?" Rin said, her arms around Otori's shoulder._

_"IDK, Hanyuu, where do you want to go?" Otori said, his arms around Rin's shoulder._

_"Whichever one's closer, I suppose." He said, surprised when Otori looked like if he was getting permission to put his arms around his shoulder but then nodded._

_"I'm being left out?" Kotori said, in false heartbreak._

_"C'mere then, KotoKoto." Rin said, stretching her arms out at him._

  
_So there they were, a four-people line of highschool kids taking up the entire sidewalk, stumbling to the nearest market._

_"Go ahead Otori, Hanyuu. Choose what you want and meet us right back here, at the gumball machines." Kotori said, Otori eagerly nodding then heading off like a giddy kid. Hanyuu stood, blinking as he was left alone, since Rin and Kotori headed off to find some snacks to restock the club room._

_"Uh...Am I alone?" Hanyuu said, then after a few minutes, headed off to try and find one of the others._

_He looked in every aisle, seeingly not spotting any of the targeted members, he stood in the instant foods aisle and stared at the ramen that he had tried once before._

  
  


_"You want that, Hanyuu?" A voice said from behind him, Hanyuu staying still as a statue._

_"That one is really good, it's kinda spicy but like, it's good." Another voice piped up from behind him, then he turned around to see the duo with a basket of snacks._

_"Hey hey, HanHan-chan, so, you want that?" Rin said, waving then pointing at the korean instant noodle cup._

_Hanyuu thought for a second, then nodded, a part of him nervous._

_"Alright, we can get that. Hey, how about we get one for everyone here and we can eat them together?" Kotori said, picking up six instant ramen cups._

_"Why six?" Rin said, raising her eyebrows._

_"You'll have to find out next chapter" Kotori said smugly._

_" **??????????????????????????????????????????** " _

**_Aight I'm H E R E and ik like the bottom half of this chapter seems uh, like a filler? Because it is._ **

**_I really wanted to get the mood back up idk is it just me or yeah it's just me._ **

**_A N Y W A Y S_ **

**_On a more serious note, I included bullying. While it may happen to many people at least once in their lives, it is not ok to bully, or just watch a person get bullied. You gotta help them or help yourself._ **

**_I might edit this cuz idk lol LOVE Y'ALL THAT CHOOSE TO READ THIS o3-_ **


End file.
